Gravity Falls: Truth or Dare
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: the cast of Gravity Falls plays Truth or Dare. dare away. i do allow shippings, all kinds (CandyDip, Pinecest *for humor reasons just to make me laugh* PacificDipper, any! PM me your truths and dares cause someone got high and mighty.
1. Chapter 1

A spot light on a studio floor shined as empty seats sat next to an ugly chair. Soon the Man in Black walked in; he stood at 6'4" and wore a black trench coat, shirt, pants, tie, shoes, and tie clip. He looked to the audience "Hello foolish mortals, I am The Man in Black. If you ever see me, than you are already dead." He walked over to the chair, scowled and sliced it with his scythe. He looked back to the audience "Time to bring out our cast." He snapped his fingers and the cast of Gravity Falls appeared:

Dipper

Mabel

Stan

Soos

Wendy

Candy

Grenda

Gideon

Pacifica

And Robbie

They all looked around in confusion; why were they there? The Man in Black spoke "Excuse me but you are going to have to pay attention."

The whole group (More like Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica screamed) the Man growled "Stop screaming and pay attention." They did "You all are here to play a simple game of Truth or Dare."

Dipper gazed confused "Why?"

"The higher ups have seen other Gravity Falls Truth or Dare stories and decided he could do it." The man explained.

"You mean that Dr. Smith guy!" Mabel shouted.

"Yes, the Dr. Smith guy. He wanted his own Truth or Dare story but decided to have me host." He rolled his eyes "Lord knows why." He looked at the audience "So here are the rules," he pulled out his clip board:

1: No gore… What?

2: no sex… well that one will have to depend on how nasty they get. *he gave an evil chuckle*

He put the clip board back in his coat "So let's see how this turns out." He gave an evil smile and snapped his fingers. Bill Cipher appears "Where am I?" he looked at the Man in Black "JOSEPH!" He gave the Man a death crushing hug.

The Man scowled "Let go Bill." He let go "Now get with the cast. He did and then The Man snapped his hands again.

**You heard The Man in Black, start asking or whatever it is they do for these! ****And because someone had to be a jerk, PM me your dares or truths.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Man in Black picked up two letters and looked to the cast "Alright you nimrods here is the first round." He read the first one "This one is for Dipper and Bill." He glared at the two "Come here you two."

"This one is from 'A Random Surprise' they dare Dipper and Bill to kiss."

Dipper got shocked "But! I'm not even into guys!" Dipper stepped back as well did Bill; the Man rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, causing the two to kiss. They soon parted and spat in opposite direction and went to sit down when the Man called "You aren't done yet."

He held up another one "This one is from 'BillCipher4' Daring Bill to possess Dipper and call himself 'Dipper Cipher.'"

Bill laughed "Sounds like my kind of dare." He jumped into Dipper's body and danced around "Look at me I'm Dipper Cipher!" the Man kicked Dipper in the stomach; throwing out Bill.

"Sit down you two." He reached into his coat and pulled out another one "This one is for Stanford, from 'CrayCray Girl' dear god change your name… ANYWAYS! She dares you too eat Waddles right in front of Mabel."

Mabel screamed "BUT HE CAN'T WADDELS IS MY FRIEND!"

The Man laughed "I don't care." He snapped his fingers and a pig that looked like Waddles appeared with his stomach open full of bacon "Enjoy Stanford."

Stan screeched "YES! BACON!" he began to munch as Mabel watched in horror; nearly passing out.

The Man laughed "Children's tears fill me with joy." He looked to Pacifica "This one is for you." She walked up nervously "The same person dares you to be nice to Mabel and Dipper for a whole day when they make fun of you."

She looked shocked "I will not!" he pulled out his scythe and put it against her neck "What I have over other hosts… powers and a blade." He looked to Dipper and Mabel "Say something to her?"

"Can we curse?" Dipper asked, the Man nodded, Dipper grinned "You blond bitch! You are just a huge ass and no one likes you!"

Mabel laughed and came up with one "You big whore!"

The Man did some laughing of his own "That's all the time we have for today. Sleep well." He snapped his fingers.

**Keep sending in those truths and dares!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Man in Black wiped his scythe then looked to the audience "Welcome back." He put the blade away and pulled out a letter "This first one is from 'TiffanyLambert1994' daring Candy to kiss Dipper."

Candy looked over to Dipper and blushed; Dipper rubbed the back of his neck "Well… I don't know if it would be ok for me and Candy… I mean, she is my sister's best fr-" he was cut off when Candy attacked his lips with hers; it went from just a normal kiss to something more.

The Man sighed "That's cute." He noticed their lips had tiny movements "Ok now their frenching…" he then noticed Dipper put his hand on her left breast "Ok that's enough." The Man pulled Dipper away "It's for you anyways, the same person asks you to curse out Pacifica and Gideon."

Dipper smiled and turned to Dipper and Pacifica and flipped them off "You stupid douchebags! I hate your f***ing faces!" he laughed as he held up his middle fingers.

The Man chuckled as Gideon and Pacifica sat there in shock; mouths a gape.

"WHAT!" Gideon shouted.

"THAT IS SO MEAN!" Pacifica shouted, she looked to the Man "Tell him to stop!"

The Man in Black shrugged "I don't make the rules, DIPPER! Sit down!" He did and the man pulled out another letter "This one is from 'Guest' and Mabel come here." She walked over; he whispered in her ear "They dare you to twerk on anyone of your choosing."

She grinned and whispered back "Mermando." He snapped his fingers and Mermando appeared in a tank of water.

He looked around in confusion "Where am I?" he saw Mabel and she began to twerk against the tank.

The Man in Black laughed "This is the best dare all night…" he watched in enjoyment.

-Five minutes later-

The Man in Black snapped his fingers and the tank disappeared "Sit down Mabel." She did, he pulled out another letter "This one is from 'Halocrazi' daring Mabel and Dipper to be nice while Pacifica beats them up… they also Dare Mabel to… oh god no, they Dare Dipper to make out with Waddles butt? And they dare Wendy to… I can't even read that last one…" he crumbled it up and threw it in the garbage can "Ignore that last one."

Pacifica frowned.

The Man in Black looked to the audience and grinned evilly "Until next time." He snapped his fingers.

**I seriously could not read that last one.**


	4. Chapter 4

The cast sat in their chairs as two security guards drug the Man in Black in, he was struggling "Ok, I didn't kill the guy!"

They dropped him as one held out the letter he threw away "Mr. Silverstar, you are required by the studio to read each letter and have the cast of Gravity Falls interact."

He grabbed it and scowled "But I can't read it!"

The guard glared "You read a portion, and to Mr. Smith; that is good enough. Now do your job or someone else will host." They walked out.

The Man scowled and held up the letter "Dare from 'Halocrazi' that Pacifica beat up Dipper and Mabel."

"Finally!" she yelped and punched Dipper in the stomach, and Mabel in the face.

"Mabel…" she slowly turned her head in pain "Step behind this curtain." He snapped his fingers and a curtain appeared. She slowly stepped behind it "Now don't come out till you orgasm."

"What?" she said confused. He threw her a porno magazine "Learn from there."

He turned to Dipper "Kiss the pig." He held up waddles; Dipper leaned in "On the lips right?"

"Yes." He lied.

As Dipper closed his eyes The Man quickly turned Waddles around; making Dipper kiss his butt. Dipper ran for the bathroom spitting and screaming.

He looked to Wendy "You are safe, because I still can't read that last part."

Wendy sighed.

When Dipper got back he saw the Man pull out a letter "Oh no…" were the only words to escape his mouth. The Man in Black smiled evilly "Dipper this is from 'SavannahtheLeafeon' asking if you are the author of the journal you're always reading and writing in."

Dipper gulped "No… I wrote some new pages but I'm not the author."

The Man then gazed to Bill "From the same person; they dare you Bill; to hug your favorite cast member."

Bill floated over to Dipper and hugged him, the Man chuckled "As hard as you can." Suddenly Dipper turned purple as Bill squeezed him.

"Enough!" Bill stopped hugging and the two sat down.

The Man pulled out another letter "This one is from 'Peace love and Smile Dip'…" he gazed at Dipper "Do you not smile enough?" he looked back to the letter "Daring you and Candy to kiss again." He looked back to Dipper, but before he could say another word he heard Mabel scream from behind the curtain. She walked out and handed him the magazine; she smiled at him "You and me need to hang out more often."

"That is not a good idea." He simply replied. Mabel sat down.

He cleared his throat "As I was saying. Because you had gotten punched and kissed a pigs ass, you two can go at it for as long as I feel."

Candy squealed and jumped on Dipper. It seemed to be passionate for the both of them, until Dipper parted "Candy wait…." He looked up to Wendy. 'Wendy…"

"Yeah dude?" she asked.

"I'm over you." He looked back to Candy "Continue." As their kissing grew more intense the Man sighed "Young love." He noticed Dipper's hand go up her shirt. To which he snapped his fingers and they disappeared.

The whole cast looked to him "What?"

"Where are they?" Stan asked.

"Somewhere…"

Suddenly Stan pulled out a box of Trojans and handed them to the Man "He'll need those."

He snapped them away. He looked to the audience "Till next time." He snapped his fingers.


End file.
